Blade Harris
by demonic hellfire
Summary: Xander goes as Blade for that fateful Halloween night
1. Chapter 1

Blade shock his head trying to clear the cobwebs now where the hell was he, this did not look like L.A. as he looked over his shoulder he saw a pair of vampires trying to take down a female. With lethal precision Blade threw his modified boomerang sideways it arched and decapitated the two vampires. As he moved down the street he took down three vampires that tried to take him down with his shotgun. He moved towards where the smell of the putrid of the mother-fuckers flesh was strongest.

As Blade continued to decimate the vampires that were unaware of what the fuck he could do to them. As he reign of destruction continued he saw a pirate going after what looked like a noble woman. Blade cursed to himself what the fuck was going on. He grabbed the pirate and roughly threw him off the noble woman who was thankfully unconscious . Then a voice said smugly "Well if its not the Slayer and her lap dog."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about or who this slayer person is." Blade said drawing his sword "But you're going to find out the hard hard way I'm no ones fucking lap dog and never will be you mother-fucker." Blade growled. As the vampire moved towards him, Blade smirked as he grabbed one of the vials off his left shoulder and threw it at the vampire. The result was just what Blade had expected the vampire began to swell and then burst, right after that the noble woman began to stir.

As Blade began to walk away he felt a change happening to him, two of the vampires who happened to be running away did not get far as just before Blade lost conscious he threw two vials at them. Xander shook his head trying to figure out what had just happen when he heard the sound of an explosion as he turned around he saw that a vampire was expanded then exploded. Xander tried to think about what had just happened when suddenly he was hit by a wave of members that were not his own.

A guy name Whistler find him in his teens after the thirst had sent in. Fighting vampires all over the world. Deacon Frost telling him he was just another vampire. Seeing Whistler barely alive after Frost had tortured him. Whistler committing suicide so that he did not get turned into a vampire. Finding out that his mother was alive and a vampire. Learning that Frost was the one responsible for what he was. Killing his mother. Beating Frost. Going to Russia. Finally the memories stop and Xander cursed under his breathe. Fuck now he was a half vampire how would the gang respond to this he wonder to himself as he headed home. Not noticed that Angel was watching him intently.


	2. after effects

November first 1997

Xander walked into the library. Last night had interesting to say the least. He had went as Blade last night and had been wearing an outfit that had all of Blades' various weaponry and his many tattoos. Now he possessed all of Blade's considerable weaponry and martial arts skills, along with his knowledge of demonic languages and types of demons and their strengths and weaknesses. Xander had Blade's strength and speed. Thanks to what he had said before the spell he figured that was why he did not have the thirst. Although getting used to the enhanced senses was going to be a fucking pain. Another annoying part was the fact that Blade swore like a sailor.

He saw Buffy talking with Giles. "Are you sure Buffy?" The watcher asked his Slayer.

"Yeah saw someone after the spell had ended blow up a pair of vampires with vials of something. It was really gross seeing them expand and bloated before they died." Buffy said disgusted.

"Indeed, any other things you want to mention?" Giles asked.

"Other then the fact I'm fluent in French nothing." Buffy said.

"Well your not the only one with after effects Buffy." Xander said.

"What are you talking about Xander."

"I'm now fluent in eight languages and passing in at least ten others." Xander said shrugging "not to mention mastery of many forms of armed and unarmed combat." Buffy looked at Xander taking stock of him.

"Really." Buffy said not convinced.

"Yeah really want to try me or are you a fucking chicken." Xander said getting into a battle stance. As Buffy attacked him in angry about what he had just called her, Xander blocked her punch with a quick wrist lock and then followed up with a judo flip that sent Buffy to the floor of the library.

"Okay, I'm convinced. What's with the speed thought that was near vampire levels. And why the language." Buffy said getting to her feet.

"The guy, I went as on Halloween was a half vampire. And he is loose in the sense of what he says." Xander said smirking at the look of shock on Buffy's face.

"What?" Buffy nearly shouted.

"Relax, Buffy he's a vampire hunter." Xander said coolly, staring at the Slayer.

"Good lord. How much did you retain?" Giles asked rubbing his glasses.

"Just about all of it." Xander said shrugging, "but seeing as Buffy has only a few after effects I'm wondering what type of spell it was."

"Chaos magic not a transformation spell." Giles stated, "Why is the type important I must ask."

"Well since it was chaos magic and the fact that I broke a seemingly unbreakable prophecy I figured that I have a high level for creating chaos." Xander said.

"Really how is that?" Giles asked.

"Buffy died for a few minutes in the cave so I figure that the Slayer essence from what I've read briefly on the subject transfers at death was using that logic I probably twinned the Slayer line." Xander said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked looking at Buffy who had a look of shock on her face.

"Might be wrong, but then again no one has managed to revive a Slayer who died before." Xander said keeping his eye on Buffy which was a good idea for a half second later Xander used a side kick to knock her down and out as she tried to charge him with a stake in hand.

"And Giles try to keep Buffy from slaying me, Blade hatred for vampires is unparalleled so I would prefer to be able to work with the Slayer not against her at every turn." He said leaving the library while Giles went over to Buffy trying to revive her.

* * *

During computer class later that day

Xander smirked Jenny was a Romanian judging on Blade's memories of other Romanians he had encountered. "Anything you need help with Xander?" Jenny asked.

Xander smirked dropping into Romanian on purpose "No I don't."

"What?" Jenny replied in Romanian confirming Xander's suspicions.

"Interesting member of the Gypsy clan on the Hellmouth." Xander said still in Romanian.

"How?" Jenny asked now in English.

"Guy I went as on Halloween was a vampire hunter so that is how I know, how to find out what people are trying in terms of ancestry." Xander said smirking.

"You wouldn't tell Giles will you." Jenny said mortified.

"Not for me to say and also knowing Gypsy magic the spell on Angelus has a release clause, if I could take a look at the original now that I can understand the language it should be easy to figure out what the release clause is on the curse on his soul." Xander said in a near emotionless voice.


End file.
